


Stars

by slytherin394



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, AstronomyStudent!Dean, Barista!Charlie, Cas is in a band, Chauffeur!Gadreel, Destiel - Freeform, Drummer!Balthazar, Fluff and Smut, Guitarist!Gabriel, Kissing, M/M, My first smut fic, Smut, Tattooed Castiel, Tattooed!Cas, i mean like what's sex without some kissing amiright, i think, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin394/pseuds/slytherin394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, an astronomy major, frequents a cafe-by-day-nightclub-by-night place every week. He goes there every day after classes to study and talk with his friend Charlie, the amiable barista that works there. One Friday night, he discovers that a new band is playing there that night and he decides to stay after he catches the eye of the gorgeous lead singer, Castiel Novak. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first smut fic and so I do apologize if the smut (and/or the fic in general) isn't up to par. I mean I've read some damn good fics on this website, but this...this is my first try. This fic was inspired by the song Stars by Sixx A.M. When I first heard it, I immediately thought "DESTIEL AU". It took me like two weeks to finally write this. Hope y'all like it.

Dean Winchester walked into his favorite place, carrying his books and notes with him. He always frequented this place. It was a café-by-day-nightclub-by-night sort of place. The first of its kind. As appealing as this place sounds, it never got a ton of business; just enough to keep the place going. It was called Caffeinated Chaos.  
Dean sat down at his usual table, setting his book bag with his astronomy textbooks and notes onto the table. He sat down and opened his Advanced Placement Astronomy textbook to the bookmarked page. He looked around the small café for his favorite barista, Charlie. She was such a spunky girl. She was like the little sister he never had. His nerdy little sister.  
He loved this place. It was convenient that it was across the street from his university. He walked over to Caffeinated Chaos every day after classes, Monday through Friday, at 7:00pm.  
Just as he was about to begin reading the next chapter he was assigned, Charlie came up to his table.  
"Hey, Dean!"  
Dean looked up at Charlie. "Hey," he said with a smile. He pushed up his glasses.  
"The usual, tonight, bucko?""" she asked, grinning, with her hands in the pockets of her apron.  
"Yeah, thanks, Charlie."  
Charlie walked back behind the counter and began to make Dean’s usual caramel mocha with a shot of whiskey. While she made his drink, Dean took out his notebook and started taking notes as he read the assigned chapter on astronomy.  
Dean had an unhealthy obsession with space, stars, galaxies and the like. He loved space. He loved that there was so much undiscovered data and so many unknown things about it. Ever since he was younger, he and his brother Sam would sit on the hood of his dad’s—now Dean’s—Chevrolet Impala and watch the stars. Dean would point out different constellations to Sam and Sam would make up stories about Cassiopeia and Orion and Leo. After Dean got his first paycheck from his first job, he bought his first telescope.  
After a while of reading, Dean put his feet up on the chair next to him, making himself feel at home.  
In his peripheral vision, he noticed three guys setting up a makeshift stage right in front of his table. He finished reading the paragraph he was on and looked over at the guys. They were putting up a stage and setting up microphones, amps, and plugging things into outlets. Dean raised an eyebrow, but went back to reading and sipping his coffee.  
When Dean caught sight of Charlie walking past him, he grabbed her arm and asked her, "Hey, Charlie, what’s going on tonight? Why are they making a stage and whatnot?"  
"Oh, you didn’t see the sign on the door when you walked in?" she asked.  
"No…"  
"Well supposedly some band got a gig here tonight and they’re gonna be playing. I think they’re called The Wretched Wings? They’re a rock band, so don’t worry, your ears won’t bleed."  
"What time are they—" Dean stopped mid-sentence when he saw someone walk through the door to Caffeinated Chaos.  
 _Holy hell._  
He was wearing tight black jeans, boots, an AC/DC t-shirt under a black leather jacket, and aviator glasses covered his eyes. His black hair was mussed, sticking up every which way. Dean could see a tattoo peeking out from under the collar of his jacket. The guy took off his sunglasses and Dean was sure his breathing stopped.  
This man had the bluest eyes and they roamed the room, settling on Dean staring at him before seeing the stage. He smiled to himself and Dean immediately looked at Charlie. Charlie was smiling, arms crossed, a knowing smirk on her face. Dean blinked.  
" You know, it’s not polite to stare," she said, grinning.  
"Shut up, Charlie." Dean slouched in his seat and buried his nose in is textbook. Charlie walked away laughing.  
Dean couldn’t help but stare at the guy who just walked in. He walked onto the stage and fixed the microphone a bit, adjusting it to his height.  
His back was turned to Dean and Dean was unbelievably flustered. How the hell was someone allowed to look like that? Black, mussed sex hair, eyes as blue as the fucking ocean, wearing jeans that hugged his ass just _perfectly_ …Oh god, he didn’t even know what his voice sounded like yet.  
The mystery guy—who must have been the lead singer of the band Charlie was talking about—walked off the makeshift stage and back outside, turning the corner and nowhere to be seen.  
Dean’s eyes scanned his textbook but they didn’t really read the words. He was too focused on thinking about that gorgeous piece of ass.  
Looking at the time—8:17pm—Dean packed up his things into his bag. On a normal day, he would’ve just left, but after seeing someone who looks like that, well…he couldn’t just _not_ stay. He had to see if this guy was any good.  
By the time 8:30pm rolled around, the lights dimmed and a few more people trickled into Caffeinated Chaos to see The Wretched Wings.  
Charlie walked up onto the stage and took the microphone in her hand.  
" I hope you guys are all having a fantastic night! Tonight we have the honor of welcoming a new band, The Wretched Wings, who will be performing one of their hit singles, ‘Stars.’"  
At this point, the door to Caffeinated Chaos opened and the same guy form earlier, accompanied by two other guys, walked in.  
"We’d like to introduce the lead singer, Castiel Novak, guitarist, Gabriel Speight, and drummer, Balthazar Roche." Charlie walked off the stage, winking at Dean. Everyone clapped as the three made their way up.  
Dean was utterly mesmerized by the lead singer. Castiel Novak? Strange name, but _good god_ , the way he made Dean blush was even stranger.  
"Hey, Lawrence! How are you doing tonight?" asked Castiel.  
That voice.  
It did things to Dean.  
God, his voice was like sex. It was deep, a little raspy but Dean _loved_ it. He could read a fucking manual on how to put together a bookshelf and Dean would love it.  
Dean was too occupied thinking about Castiel’s voice and staring at him that he didn’t even notice when the guitar started to play. Shaking himself out of his reverie, Dean leaned back in his chair.  
" _Do you wanna go to heaven tonight? Leave the evidence far behind, say alright, alright,_" sang Castiel.  
Dean was completely captivated by Castiel’s voice. He sat there, eyes pinned on Castiel. Dean was sitting right in front of him, too, since the stage was set up about five feet from Dean’s table.  
"" _Do you wanna see heaven tonight,_  
Underneath those lights, you will looks so beautiful.  
Do you wanna see the stars before they fall, see the stars before they fall?  
Do you wanna be my love tonight  
And for all my life, it could be so wonderful.  
Do you wanna see the stars before they fall, see the stars before they fall?  
Dean’s heart was going to burst out of his chest. It really was.  
Castiel was staring straight at Dean as he sang those lyrics with all he had. Dean’s cheeks were flushed beyond belief. _Oh, god, it is so hot in here,_ thought Dean. He adjusted the collar of his flannel shirt and let out a shaky breath. Charlie was smiling to herself as she leaned against the café counter, watching Dean become a blushing mess.  
Castiel knew the effect he was having on this stranger sitting in front of him. He knew how flustered he was making him feel. He was hoping he’d stay for his band’s performance, and when he saw the green eyed beauty sitting where he was when Castiel first walked in, he was more than pleased. It made his night, and Castiel didn’t even know his name.  
As Castiel sang the lyrics, he made eye contact with Dean and only Dean. There were a few people in the audience who must’ve noticed because they eyed the two with suspicion. Castiel couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Those green eyes hidden behind black frames, the flannel shirt folded up to his elbows, the muscles that threatened to bring Castiel to his knees, the light brown hair that was styled just perfectly, the legs that donned acid washed ripped jeans, the way he bit his lower lip, watching Castiel…  
And like that the song was over, Castiel was panting, wiping the sweat off his brow. Dean didn’t even clap; he was too consumed by the way Castiel was looking at him—at him! Of all people in the audience, the lead singer was looking at Dean. Dean was sure his mouth was hanging open, but he didn’t care. The only thing on his mind was this beautiful, blue-eyed, black-haired, boy standing on a stage in front of him.  
Castiel realized the audience was still clapping and said, " Thank you, guys! Have a great night!" Before he could think it through, Castiel winked at Dean before walking off the stage, making sure to sway his hips because he knew Dean would be looking at him, watching him walk away, and oh, sweet lord, was Dean looking.  
Dean gulped and blinked as he felt his face heat up in the dim lit room. He watched as Castiel walked off the stage, watching the way those damn tight jeans moved with Castiel’s ass as he walked, the bastard was _swaying his hips_ and god _damn_ did it do things to Dean. Dean never took his eyes off of Castiel as he walked out of Caffeinated Chaos.  
Hurriedly picking up his bag, shoving his notes into some fucking pocket, Dean scrambled out of his chair, desperate to see Castiel one more time before he left for the night. By this time, there were even more people in Caffeinated Chaos and Dean was searching frantically for a certain red-headed girl. Maybe Charlie knew where Castiel went. As it was, Gabriel and Balthazar were still on stage, managing to pack up their amps, guitars and drums. But where was Castiel?  
" Charlie!" shouted Dean, pushing his way through the crowd.  
Charlie turned around and saw Dean, a shit-eating grin on her face. "So, looks like someone was enjoying himself tonight," she said smugly.  
"Shut up," Dean grumbled. He pushed up his glasses and glanced around the room before looking back at Charlie. "Have you seen him?" he asked.  
"Seen who? Whatever are you talking about?" Charlie twirled a strand of her red hair around her finger. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes at her. He looked at the door of Caffeinated Chaos. When he turned back around, Charlie was nowhere to be seen.  
"Damn…"  
Dean shifted his weight onto one leg. His eyes searched for those blue eyes again, but couldn’t find them. Pushing up his glasses and adjusting the strap of his book bag on his shoulder, Dean was about to turn around and leave when that deep, sexy voice resonated from somewhere behind him, making him jump slightly.  
"It hurt," said Castiel casually, examining his nails, trying to hide a smirk on his face.  
Dean spun around and realized _holy shit the lead singer is standing right in front of me and fucking talking to me._  
Confused, Dean stuttered, " W-what hurt?" He was pretty sure his eyes were bulging out of his head, but he was too shocked and nervous to care how shocked and nervous he was.  
"When I fell from heaven. In case you were wondering." He smiled, tilting his head just a bit. Now Castiel looked Dean in the eyes, standing in very close proximity to him. Dean could feel Castiel’s breath on his face.  
Dean looked at Castiel for what seemed like an eternity. He marveled at how fucking gorgeous the man was. His cerulean eyes gazed at Dean with a longing, almost, and a certain hunger. Dean noticed the beginnings of a beard on Castiel’s jaw. Oh, lord, his _jaw_. No one should be allowed to have a facial structure like that. Castiel—a dark-haired, blue-eyed, tattooed man in a leather jacket and tight black jeans—was too fucking much. He was a fucking _angel_.  
Dean eyed the tattoo on Castiel’s neck—an array of different sized stars—wondering if he had any more tattoos. Dean pictured him without a shirt, a pair of black wings tattooed on his back, and damn him to hell and back if it didn’t turn him on. He imagined what sounds Castiel would make while Dean’s nails clawed down his back as Castiel fucked him all the way to heaven.  
But, _fuck_ , the way he was looking at Dean? The last person who looked at him like that…well. He got laid.  
Castiel savored every second more he got to look at Dean. He hadn’t noticed before, but Dean had freckles and sweet _heavens_ if it didn’t make him all the more attractive. His green eyes were the most beautiful he’d ever seen. Dean’s lips were just begging to be kissed, bitten, licked, made red and swollen from Castiel’s kisses. Castiel’s eyes traveled down to Dean’s neck. He imagined what it’d look like to see hickeys covering that golden skin. It was taking all the self-control he had not to push this stranger up against the wall and take him right there.  
" What’s your name?" asked Castiel in a much huskier voice. His eyes traveled up Dean’s body to meet his green eyes.  
"Dean Winchester." It was almost a whisper, but Castiel heard it.  
Castiel smiled. He reached his hand up to Dean’s face and pushed up his glasses for him; Castiel’s hand caressing Dean’s face. He leaned in, just so his mouth was near Dean’s ear. "Hello, Dean," he breathed.  
Dean took a sharp intake of breath and Castiel laughed. Dean took a few steps backwards until he made contact with the wall; Castiel leaned up against him, his arms on either side of Dean, keeping him there. Dean looked so incredibly tense, and Castiel knew it was because of him. _He_ was doing this to Dean.  
" So, Dean. Any plans for tonight?" Castiel asked, leaning in, brushing his nose against Dean’s, making Dean shudder.  
"N-no…I mean I was gonna study, but my test isn’t ʼtil Monday…"  
"Oh? What are you studying?" It seemed like Castiel was feigning interest, but, actually, he _did_ want to know more about Dean. Anything Dean liked, he would like, if it meant getting to spend more time with him. Castiel’s mouth ghosted over the shell of Dean’s ear. " Hmm? Tell me, Dean."  
"Astronomy," said Dean, closing his eyes and breathing in Castiel’s scent—whiskey, leather, sweat, and something completely Castiel.  
"Interesting…So I take it you liked my band’s performance?" Castiel looked at Dean, waiting for an answer.  
"It was awesome," was all Dean said—it was all Dean could say, his brain was fucking fried. Castiel had such an effect on him and Dean could barely manage to make out coherent sentences.  
"I thought so," whispered Castiel. "You were staring at me the whole time." Castiel smiled and chastely pecked Dean’s neck, making him hum with contentment. "Well, I think that studying can wait a while. What say you, Dean?"  
Oh god, was Castiel suggesting what Dean thought he was suggesting?  
"Is that your university across the street?" asked Castiel.  
"Mhmm," Dean mumbled, cheeks flushed.  
"My apartment is right down the street. Not too far from here." Castiel’s mouth met the corner of Dean’s lips. Dean let out a small whimper. Castiel chuckled. "I can show you heaven tonight," he whispered. "If you want." Dean’s eyes opened—when did he even close them?—and looked straight at Castiel before he glanced around the room. No one seemed to be paying them any attention, which was perfectly fine to Dean. He looked at that mouth—god, those lips were beautiful—and leaned in, desperate to kiss Castiel.  
Castiel leaned back, laughing. "Desperate are we? Don’t worry, I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby, so good." Castiel nuzzled his face into the crook of Dean’s neck, eliciting a soft sigh from him. "Come on."  
Dean followed Castiel out of Caffeinated Chaos, making sure his glasses stayed on his face as he bolted after his angel. Pushing his way through the crowd of people, he heard a whistle that must’ve come from a certain red headed girl. Dean looked over his shoulder and saw Charlie wink at him. Rolling his eyes, Dean followed Castiel outside and into a sleek limousine where the driver must have been expecting them.  
Shoving his glasses into his book bag and shoving his book bag into some corner of the vehicle, he immediately pounced on Castiel, who was already sitting down, kissing him with such force it almost made Castiel hit his head on the window. Dean was straddling Castiel’s lap, his hands wrapped around his neck, kissing him like he was a desert and Castiel was the rain he so desperately needed. All of a sudden Dean could feel Castiel’s erection rub up against his own jean clad one. They both groaned at the friction and Dean had never been more aroused in his life.  
"Mr. Novak, we have arrived," spoke the driver. Castiel reluctantly pushed Dean up and off of him. Dean, lips red and swollen, swung his bag over his shoulder and jumped out of the car, adjusting himself in his jeans, so as to make himself comfortable.  
"T-thank you, Gadreel," said Castiel in a rush.  
He got out of the car only to see Dean standing there, an obvious bulge in his pants, biting his lip. His cheeks were pink and his gaze held a hunger that made Castiel want him even more. Dean gave Castiel a once over—his dark hair a complete mess, blue eyes blown dark with lust, lips parted, ready to be kissed again and again and again—before Castiel took him by the hand and walked with him towards his apartment door.  
Unclasping his keys from his belt hoops, Castiel fumbled to fit the key into the lock of his door. His hands were shaking so much and Dean, noticing, put his hands over Castiel’s and swiftly opened the door, chucking his bag to some unknown corner of the room. Before he knew it, Dean was pushed up against the now closed door, his flannel being ripped off his shoulders and thrown to the floor. As Dean ravished Castiel’s mouth, Castiel managed to shrug off his leather jacket and throw that onto the floor as well.  
Castiel’s calloused hands held Dean’s face as they pulled away from each other to catch their breath.  
"Fuck, you’re gorgeous," breathed Castiel, who now only wore his AC/DC t-shirt, the sleeves ripped off. Somehow between their insanely hot make-out session, one of them managed to turn on the lights and Dean gawked at Castiel’s arms. They were covered in tattoos. There were lyrics tattooed all across his arms in different fonts, skulls, flowers, patterns, and all sorts of other things. Dean let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. "But I’d bet you look even more gorgeous screaming my name," growled Castiel before he grabbed Dean and all but shoved him onto his bed. Dean was taken off guard by this rough gesture, but fuck did it turn him on.  
"This needs to come off. _Now_. " Castiel clawed at Dean’s t-shirt and Dean helped him get it off over his head and onto the floor with the rest of their clothes.  
Dean lay on his back, breathing heavily. Castiel slowly climbed on top of him, like a predator eyeing its prey before it strikes. His eyes were fucking predatory, as was his grin. Dean moaned when Castiel’s still clothed erection rubbed against his, only slightly, but enough to cause a spark of pleasure to go shooting through his veins.  
Castiel brought his mouth to Dean’s again and Dean’s moans were making Castiel uncomfortably hard. His hands roamed Dean’s chest, feeling the heat radiate from Dean’s skin. His fingers toyed with his nipples, making Dean squirm and writhe beneath him. Castiel could feel Dean’s nipples grow hard under his touch. Dean’s tongue demanded entrance to Castiel’s mouth and Castiel parted his lips, their tongues meeting each other’s in a passionate dance for dominance.  
Castiel’s mouth trailed down Dean’s jaw, leaving wet, hot, open-mouthed kisses down his throat. Castiel sucked a mark onto the area of Dean’s neck where it met his shoulder. Dean tried to stifle his moans, but Castiel pulled away.  
" Do not be quiet. I want to hear you. I want to hear you scream my name; don’t hold back from me, Dean. I want to hear you moan and sigh and whimper, I want to hear you cry out my name when I fuck you." Those words went straight to Dean’s cock, uncomfortably restrained in his jeans. At those words, Dean let out a wanton moan that he was sure the neighbors would hear. "That’s right, be as loud as you want, Dean."  
"Cas— _Cas_ —I need—I—"  
"What do you need, Dean?" asked Castiel as he palmed Dean through his jeans, making Dean buck his hips so suddenly Castiel thought he’d break.  
"You! I need—need _you_ , Cas," whimpered Dean. Dean writhed and moaned, his hands raking underneath Castiel’s shirt, lifting it up until it was off. He leaned up and kissed Castiel, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth and sucking on it, making Cas moan into his mouth. Dean ran his hands up and down Castiel’s torso, wanting to feel each and every square inch of his skin under his fingertips.  
Dean’s hands trailed lower until they found the zipper of Castiel’s tight jeans. He undid the button and zipper and tried to tug them down but fuck, they were so tight that it was difficult. Castiel laughed and lay down beside Dean, shimmying out of his pants himself. Dean wondered how the hell he could wear jeans like that, but that was irrelevant. The only thing that mattered was that Cas got those jeans off. And when the hell did he start calling him Cas? He hadn’t even known the guy for that long, but he’s already giving him nicknames? That wasn’t important now, though. The only important thing was that Dean was in bed with Castiel Novak, a lead singer of a rock band who looked like a fucking angel.  
Dean began unzipping his own pants, desperately trying get out of the confines of his jeans. When he was only in his underwear, he looked up to see a glimpse of something black on Castiel’s back while Cas was turning to look at Dean. Was that—? No, it couldn’t be…  
Before Dean could stop himself, he grabbed Cas by the shoulder and turned him around just slightly so he could get a good look at that tattoo.  
"Fuck, Cas, that's—oh my god," said Dean, running his fingers over the onyx wings tattooed on Castiel’s back. Cas only laughed.  
"Like it? I’m glad." Castiel crawled over Dean, clad in only his underwear as well. "Do my tattoos turn you on, Dean?" he asked huskily, barely brushing his lips over Dean’s.  
"God, yes," replied Dean. Dean’s hands skimmed Cas’s sides until they reached the hem of his underwear, slowly beginning to pull it down when Castiel’s hands grabbed Dean’s and pinned them up above his head.  
"Oh, no you don’t," said Cas, a vulturine grin spreading across his face.  
Holding Dean by the wrists, making sure he couldn’t touch him, Castiel kissed Dean’s neck, leaving several marks that certainly wouldn’t go away for a while. His teeth scraped Dean’s skin, his neck, his collarbone, his chest. Castiel’s mouth found Dean’s nipple and sucked on it, gently biting it, eliciting sounds from Dean he didn’t know he could make. Dean bucked his hips and moaned, squirming underneath Castiel’s touch. Flicking his tongue over Dean’s nipple one last time, Cas moved his mouth to the other one, paying it just as much attention.  
Dean was an extremely aroused, thrashing, lusty mess. Castiel kissed his way down Dean’s chest, leaving even more marks on what was rightfully his. At least for tonight. As Cas’s hot mouth grew closer to Dean’s navel, he took the hem of the front of Dean’s briefs between his teeth and pulled them all the way to his knees. Castiel let go of Dean’s wrists and took the pair of underwear completely off of Dean, tossing it onto the floor.  
Dean shivered when he felt Castiel’s warm breath ghost over his erection. Castiel, the fucking tease, only kissed the insides of Dean’s thighs, but never touching his cock. Dean whined and gripped the bed sheets, his knuckles white.  
"Cas," complained Dean.  
"Hmm? Something wrong, Dean?" asked Cas, slowly crawling over Dean, careful not to touch his throbbing cock. "Do you need something?" Cas’s mouth was now right next to Dean’s ear, his breath hot, giving Dean chills. "Do you need _this_?" Castiel’s hand wrapped around Dean’s length, giving him a long, slow stroke.  
Dean gasped and bucked his hips into Castiel’s hand. " C- _Cas_! Oh god—I— _Ca-a-as_ —" Dean was bucking his hips in a fast, urgent rhythm. Cas rubbed his thumb over the slit, spreading the bead of precum that was gathered at the tip down Dean’s cock. Dean would feel that warm sensation growing stronger and just as he thought he was about to climax, Castiel pulled his hand away. Dean let out a groan of frustration, a cry, almost.  
Castiel leaned over Dean, his still clothed erection brushing against Dean’s stomach, as he reached the nightstand where he opened a drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube.  
Dean was dizzy with arousal. He wasn’t sure when Cas took off his underwear, but holy hell, was he glad he did. Castiel was fucking _gorgeous_ , but that? That was downright illegal. Dean still couldn’t believe that out of everyone else at Caffeinated Chaos, Cas chose _him_ to have sex with? Not that he was complaining, though.  
Castiel squeezed a fair amount of lube onto his hand and stroked how own cock, throwing his head back in sheer pleasure. His mouth hung open, eyes were closed, and the sounds coming from that mouth, oh _god_. Dean bit his lip just staring at Cas. Cas opened his eyes and leaned down to kiss Dean with a fervor so passionate, so intense, that Dean was sure he’d lost consciousness for at least a few seconds.  
Cas had squeezed more lube onto his hand and, while kissing Dean senseless, prodded a finger near Dean’s hole. This surprised Dean, making him start, but then Castiel’s lips were on his again and he relaxed. Cas pushed one finger into Dean, slowly moving in and out. The moans Dean was making made Castiel question whether or not he’d last.  
Kissing along his mouth, his jaw, his neck and back to his mouth, Castiel pulled away and looked at Dean. Dean, whose lips were swollen and red from kisses, Dean whose neck was covered in hickeys, Dean whose green eyes were blown dark with lust, and Dean whose breath hitched every single fucking time Cas looked at him like _that_.  
" Look at you…So ready for me, so aroused, so _desperate_ …Dean…so beautiful…" mumbled Castiel. Dean hadn’t even noticed when Castiel entered another finger, but he was dripping with need to feel Castiel inside, to feel Castiel fuck him into the mattress so that he couldn’t walk for a week. Dean whimpered and began fucking himself on Cas’s fingers, his hands clawing at Castiel’s back, making sure to leave scratches all over that fucking beautiful tattoo.  
Castiel touched Dean’s prostate and Dean bucked his hips and almost—almost—came, but Castiel pulled his fingers back, slowly entering a third one.  
Dean was panting and moaning and writhing and Castiel knew he was just on the verge of begging him to fuck him. And, boy, did Castiel want to hear him beg.  
"Cas, I need you," said Dean.  
"What do you need, Dean? Tell me. _Beg_ me," growled Castiel.  
" I need—I need you to fuck me, Cas. God, just fuck me already, I’m ready, Cas…Please," pleaded Dean.  
Before Dean could feel the loss of Cas’s fingers inside him, Cas lined himself up with Dean’s entrance and slowly, gingerly pushed himself inside Dean. They both moaned at the sensation, Castiel, leaning over Dean, his lips just brushing against Dean’s; Dean, gripping onto Castiel’s shoulders like his lungs were collapsing and Cas was the air he needed to stay alive.  
Castiel started moving slowly, pulling almost all the way out and then leisurely thrusting all the way back in.  
"Come on, Cas, I’m not gonna fucking break."  
"Oh I know you’re not gonna break, Dean. We’re only getting started," Castiel smiled and began thrusting in and out of Dean with enough force to make the headboard of the bed bump repeatedly against the wall. Dean’s hands gripped the sheets and let out a litany of something that sounded like _CasCasCasCasCas_.  
Castiel’s hands went to Dean’s, intertwining their finger together as they fucked the life out of each other. Cas hit Dean’s prostate with almost every thrust, and below him, Dean was a mess. Every time Castiel hit his prostate, Dean made sounds that were music to Cas’s ears.  
" Cas—Cas, I’m gonna—"  
"Come for me Dean." That goddamn fucking husky growl was what sent him over the edge. Castiel watched him with lidded eyes and fuck if Dean never looked so beautiful, so vulnerable, so _blissful_ than at that moment.  
Castiel’s climax wasn’t far behind. His thrusts becoming erratic and sloppy, the only sounds heard were the slapping of skin on skin and the moans and pants of these two lovers. Castiel came inside Dean, shouting his name like a prayer, like a call to arms, like a song, like a poem spoken only for Dean’s ears. Cas collapsed on top of Dean, holding himself up just enough so that he didn’t crush him.  
Pulling out of Dean, Cas lay on his side, facing Dean. He eyed Dean, from head to toe, a sheen of sweat covering his skin, his eyelashes just kissing his freckled cheeks, his lips still red from kisses, face flushed with a post-coitus bliss.  
" Was that heaven enough for you?" asked Cas, a smug ass smile on his face.  
Dean opened his eyes and turned on his side, facing Cas. "Baby, that was more than heaven, that was the whole fucking galaxy and every goddamn star in the sky." Dean smiled.  
Castiel grabbed the sheet underneath them and covered them both up, a grin on his face. "Glad I could make your night, Dean. Are you gonna stay a while?" Cas asked. Dean could sense a bit of fear and self-consciousness in his voice. Did Cas seriously expect Dean to just get dressed and leave?  
"Of course I’m gonna stay, Cas. After sex like that, I won’t be able to walk for a week," laughed Dean. Castiel still looked apprehensive.  
Cas shifted closer to Dean. "You know, most one night stands just leave right after."  
"That’s why they’re called one night stands, Cas," whispered Dean.  
A flash of confusion sparked through Cas’s eyes.  
"And you’re not a one night stand?" asked Cas.  
"Only if you want me to be."  
"I don’t want you to be."  
"Is this your way of asking me out?" Dean couldn’t hide the smirk growing on his face.  
"I guess it is, Dean."  
"Good."  
Oh boy, is he gonna have news to tell Charlie…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this! xx
> 
> I can be found scrolling through my tumblr dash here:
> 
> www.thescienceofsimplicity.tumblr.com


End file.
